<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what is it? (you're probably mine) by Haachin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855799">what is it? (you're probably mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin'>Haachin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alya to the rescue, Drabble, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, fake date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Shqip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette meets up with her childhood friend who she has not seen in a while and has to go on a double date. Her friend, Alya, is more than happy to come to the rescue and sets her up with Adrien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what is it? (you're probably mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Marinette!" comes a voice from behind Marinette. She jumps startled, her heart racing in her chest anxiously with excitement and the words seem to get stuck at the tip of her tongue- unable to return a hi back. She still couldn't believe what happened earlier in the day.</p><p>She was invited to a double date by her childhood friend who was visiting Paris with her family and boyfriend and she suggested for Marinette to tag alongside them. The worst part is, that her friend found it troubling to believe that Marinette didn't have a boyfriend and that she definitely must have someone- so she ran to Alya with a heavy heart and to see if her friend had any suggestions.</p><p>She doesn't have a boyfriend.</p><p>And she didn't have anyone to ask to be her boyfriend- Nino was definitely off the charts and radars and anything else - she respected his relationship with Alya way too much, and he didn't even come to her mind until he came towards them to ask what is Marinette sweating so much about.</p><p>But Alya being the matchmaker she is, she has used this entire situation as a solution to get Adrien and Marinette much closer. It's not like it would be the first time when Alya and Nino would abandon them together whenever they're out somewhere to hang out all four of them-</p><p>"Adrien," Alya waves over to him with a hand, inviting him to join the three of them.</p><p>As always, with a cheerful smile and delighted to see his friends, he greets his friends. "Hey, Alya! Nino! Marinette! How are you?" Marinette hesitatingly hides her eyes while hoping that he says no. She definitely can't ask Adrien to be her date. And Alya shouldn't be doing this too-</p><p>Yet, her friend being the sweet talker aspiring journalist she is, she is already a few steps ahead to come to the rescue of her best friend. "So, Adrien," she rests her arm against his shoulder. "Our Marinette has run into trouble. Her childhood friend from China is visiting Paris along with her boyfriend and she has invited Marinette to join them on a double date. But Marinette doesn't have a boyfriend as you can see.."</p><p><em>No, Alya, no,</em> <em>stop!</em> Marinette's insides scream inside. Her friend has already seen Adrien's posters plastered all over her wall. His face was even on her computer screen. And Marinette would sometimes stop listening to what her friend, Claire, is saying whenever she would see her telephone's screen.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, Marinette, it must be uncomfortable," Adrien scratches the back of his neck, a gentle smile playing on his face. "When is the date?"</p><p>"When is the date, Marinette?" Alya turns to her best friend who appears to be at the loss of words.</p><p>"Uh, it is today after school, but Adrien, you don't have to do it, really, I can think of something, like just say that me and my boyfriend broke up or he has some sudden plans," and lying was never a compromise. She and Adrien were not really dating each other and she did not want to mess up his schedules.</p><p>"Today?" Adrien's face perks up with a bright smile. "I can help you out, Marinette!"</p><p>"No, Adrien, no!" Marinette jumps in a disagreement. "I appreciate you offering to help me out, but we shouldn't-"</p><p>But Alya quickly steps in to save the day. "Do you have any schedules today, Adrien?"</p><p>"No, and I can always tell my father that I am just hanging out with my friends too. He doesn't have to know."</p><p>Marinette awkwardly laughs when he comes in closer towards her-</p><p>
  <em>Yiiikes.</em>
</p><p>Well.</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that she was not happy that Adrien offered to be her date and her fake boyfriend. She was absolutely over the heels for him. Her head was up in the clouds and her heart happily fluttered in her chest that she gets to be his girlfriend for a couple of hours.</p><p>But, it was not supposed to be like this. She was so scared that her heart will get attached to the idea of him being her boyfriend- that by the time the evening comes, or his bodyguard comes to pick him up, it will be hard for her to separate from it and she will have to come back to reality.</p><p>He was excited to help her out and he said that it would not be the first time.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Marinette asked him when he told her this, wearing a shy smile on her face.</p><p>"Whenever the four of us hang out with each other, we already spend a lot of the time together," Adrien responds to her cheekily and then he decides to ask her."How comes that, well, you know, you found yourself in this situation?"</p><p>"I, uh," Marinette's chest heaves with a sigh before beginning to explain to him. "She doesn't believe that I don't have a boyfriend. It is a funny story. I did try telling her that I am indeed single and I am not seeing anyone, and-"</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p>Adrien then smiles at her, but after a few moments of silence, he tells her softly. "I can understand why your friend would think that way."</p><p>And her face colors in the brightest shade of pink.</p><p>Both of them stood there nervously. Her own fingers clutching into each other's tight hold while they waited for Claire and her boyfriend to come. She was so nervous entire time- her eyes constantly jolting back and forth to look at Adrien, all that she could hear is her heart drumming in her chest then she sees someone's hand rocking back and forth in the distance.<br/>
<br/>
"Seems like Claire is here!" Marinette raises her hand to wave it over to her childhood friend.</p><p>"Oh, hello," Claire excitedly runs over towards them. "It's so nice to meet you, so you are my Mari's best friend! Wow!" She gives him a little bit of a suspicious look while eyeing Adrien right in front of her. Best friends code disappears. "I wonder where I have seen you before," she contemplates for a few moments. "Oh, I know, Mari has got so many pictures of you all over her room-"</p><p>"Claire!" Marinette almost succumbs into the closest wall- this is not happening. Not again. First embarrassed on a national TV. Now, this. <em>This.. is.. not.. happening</em>.</p><p>"She does?" She can feel Adrien's eyes on hers. Instead of giving her questionable stares, his face then draws an overenthusiastic look. "I model for her online boutique store sometimes."</p><p>He was taking it a lot better than she was, though, it surprised how well he was dealing with this.</p><p>Marinette makes a lips-zipping motion with her fingers in front of Claire before she says something worse.</p><p>"I heard about it! That's awesome," Claire chirped. "Marinette is not very talkative for some reason, so how long have you two been dating?"</p><p>Marinette opens her mouth to answer for Adrien, but he takes the things into his own hands-</p><p>"Very recently. For two weeks or so," he replies. "But we decided not to tell anyone for the time being. We don't want to rush anywhere, so that's why she might not have told you."</p><p>"Oh, wow!" Claire wept. Her friend was always very talkative ever since they were young- and surely, very protective of Marinette, always the first one to back her best friend up. "Well, now that explains a lot! You better take good care of my Mari! So, should we go for a walk in the park?"</p><p>Oh no, oh no, it was not the best idea- Marinette almost wants to yell out and say that they should go somewhere more discreet. He was not the most to get easily annoyed over these things, but she knew how uncomfortable it would be. He was already doing her a huge favor- and she didn't want to reward him with any more trouble. After all, Adrien was a famous model and they didn't need his fans chasing after him. But she feels an arm wrap comfortingly around her shoulders. "We would like to. And you could tell me more about Marinette since you have known her since you both were children."</p><p>Marinette eases with a smile and she feels her heart dance once again-</p><p>An hour and a half went by very quickly. Claire told Adrien about some of their adventures when they were children. They would spend a lot of the time in Claire's grandmother's apartment who has taught them both how to knit, if they were not hanging out in Marinette's parents' bakery. She has also shared some of the stories about their childhood shenanigans- such as how they broke Marinette's family vase and tried to glue it back by bringing to the antique store causing their families to search for them everywhere.</p><p>The date concludes quickly with Claire receiving a call from her mother telling her to go back soon because they were visiting some of their relatives tonight. Marinette and Adrien wave them off goodbye.</p><p>"So, about these pictures," Adrien teases her.</p><p>"And I told you, I am really into fashion," she was completely sure that her entire face was bright red. But before he can bring something else, she turns to him and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you for helping me out, Adrien."</p><p>She feels some sort a sense of relief when their arms wrap around each other's and their bodies cling closer towards each other's- her smile bumping against his chest.</p><p>"No problems, it was actually a lot of fun, your friend is very friendly," he smiles at her.</p><p>"I never said that she is not! Your bodyguard must be arriving soon," Marinette sulks.</p><p>"We still have half an hour before he does. We could go out for coffee and bagels! It can be like a date, if you'd like?"</p><p>Marinette freezes- his suggestion constantly repeating through her mind, trying to let it sink in. Her eyes squeeze wide open, maybe, she has overheard him and he actually did not. And if he did, he was just most likely teasing her again, just like always. She mouths, her words coming out as a stutter. "A d-date?"</p><p>Adrien lets out a soft laugh, his eyes sparkling with a smile of their own at her reaction and how cute it was. The way she stared at him so curiously.  "Yes, I guess, it's only a date if you're okay with it. I thought that you deserve it. After all, we've been dating for two weeks, I think that's what I told your friend."</p><p>Marinette giggles, but nods her head with a huge grin coming on her lips. "Yes, it's been two weeks. So, I guess I should trust you with your choice of a date for us, boyfriend."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate any feedback you guys might have!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>